


В темноте

by fandom_MassEffect, Riru



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Don’t copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Winter Fandom Kombat, Winter Fandom Kombat 2020, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru
Summary: Шепард помогает Джеймсу отойти от ночного кошмара.
Relationships: Female Shepard/James Vega
Kudos: 2





	В темноте

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In The Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194581) by [Vorcha_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorcha_Girl/pseuds/Vorcha_Girl). 



> Бета — [Luchiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana)

— Dios! Нет! 

Шепард замерла, услышав крик из спальни и отметив, как звучал голос Джеймса. Она поспешила к двери, прислушиваясь и чувствуя, как по спине течет холодный пот. И снова услышала этот крик — крик страха. Звук, который, казалось, добрался до самого ее нутра и рвал ей сердце: Джеймсу опять снился кошмар.

На мгновенье она засомневалась, не сделать ли вид, что не слышала, чтобы не смущать, — но уйти, когда он так кричал, не смогла. Ему снились жуткие кошмары после войны, но такого никогда еще не было. Наоборот: обычно он успокаивал ее после пробуждений с воплями ужаса — она ему задолжала.

Она тихо приоткрыла дверь и заглянула внутрь, но в темноте ничего не было видно, кроме фигуры на кровати. Она открыла дверь пошире, пуская больше света внутрь и прикусила губу от открывшегося вида: Джеймс, запутавшийся в простынях, на груди которого в упавшем свете блестел пот. На его лице застыло выражение ужаса, и он крепко вцепился в подушку.

— Джеймс? — прошептала она, просачиваясь в комнату, тихо закрыла дверь и осторожно приблизилась к кровати.

Она включила одну из прикроватных ламп, и та осветила комнату неярким оранжевым светом. Джеймс раскинулся на постели, запутавшись ногами в простыне, и постанывал, борясь с чем-то во сне. Шепард протянула руку, собираясь его разбудить, но замерла, обводя взглядом его тело: татуировки растекались тенями по его коже, а от очередного судорожного движения простыня сползла ниже, открыв живот, от чего у Шепард сразу заалели щеки.

Сколько бы раз она ни видела своего мужа обнаженным, от вида его тела каждый раз пересыхало во рту и внизу живота сладко ныло. Однако таким уязвимым даже она видела его впервые. Большой крепкий солдат, не зная страха бросавшийся в бой с тварями и баньши в Войне со Жнецами, казался теперь таким далеким. Человека перед ней преследовали призраки, лишь отчасти ей понятные; призраки, с которыми она не могла сразиться, как со Жнецами.

— Джеймс? — она наклонилась и положила руку ему на плечо. — Дорогой?

Она сжала сильнее и собиралась сказать что-то еще, но он резко раскрыл глаза и, с ревом одновременно страха и ярости, замахнулся и ударил кулаком. Шепард, ругнувшись, поймала его руку и отпрянула назад, используя инерцию удара, чтобы повалить их обоих с кровати. Джеймс тяжело рухнул на нее, почти полностью накрыв своим большим телом. Каким-то образом она так и не отпустила его руки, а теперь добавила захват ногами вокруг талии, удерживая и не давая пошевелиться.

— Джеймс, это я! Я! — Она сжимала его как могла крепко: одновременно чтобы он не замахивался снова и чтобы успокоить.

Джеймс с ужасом резко вдохнул, но сразу успокоился в ее руках, наконец просыпаясь, расслабляясь всем телом и опускаясь на нее. Он со всхлипом втянул воздух и разжал кулак, чтобы обнять ее за спину и притянуть ближе. Шепард ослабила хватку и глубоко вздохнула, адреналин покалывающей волной покидал тела. Она задрожала и крепко обняла Джеймса, целуя в лоб.

— Я тут, — мягко прошептала она, — я тебя держу.

— Лола? — он сонно запнулся, а потом широко раскрыл глаза, опомнившись и увидя ее под собой. — Черт, я тебя ударил?

Шепард покачала головой.

— Нет, но ты меня до чертиков напугал.

Джеймс сместился и обвил ее руками.

— Мне так жаль.

— Хочешь об этом поговорить? — Она немного отстранилась, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза и убедиться, что он в порядке. — Тебе и раньше снились кошмары, но такого я не припомню.

— Знаю. — Джеймс сглотнул и поднялся на ноги, с легкостью подняв ее за собой и устроившись с ней на кровати.

Шепард терпеливо ждала, пока он уложит ее на подушки, зная, что Джеймс заговорит сам, когда будет готов. Несчетное число ночей он держал ее и помогал прийти в себя, когда она просыпалась в холодном поту после кошмаров об атаках молотильщиков, о том, как хаски разрывают ее на куски, и о красной волне энергии, расходящейся и сжигающей все на своем пути. И когда она достаточно успокаивалась — всегда слушал и пересказы снов, и ее страхи, и то, что она видела, когда закрывала глаза.

Теперь настал ее черед.

Она села к спинке кровати, а Джеймс устроился между ее ног, спиной на груди Шепард. Он был таким крепким и сильным, сложно было представить, что что-то могло его напугать, но и человеком из плоти и крови он оставался, еще и повидавшим достаточно, что хватило бы травмировать дюжину таких. Иногда Шепард чувствовала вину, зная, что повлияла на его желание остаться на «Нормандии» и быть на передовой, особенно когда ее мотивы стали отчасти эгоистичными: она влюбилась в Джеймса.

Их роман, конечно, не был простым, они строили отношения между миссиями. Украдкой целовались в ангаре между коробками со снаряжением, и проводили вместе долгие ночи в ее каюте, якобы обсуждая дальнейшие стратегии. Посреди войны, полной кошмаров, они нашли уголок счастья друг с другом и смогли найтись снова, когда улеглась пыль после победы.

— Мне снилась Фел Прайм, — тихо начал Джеймс, укладываясь поудобнее и возвращая Шепард в реальность. Он положил руки ей на ноги и тяжело вздохнул. — Ищейки коллекционеров парализовали меня, я не мог двигаться. Меня погрузили в контейнер для перевозки, но во сне это был гроб. Я пытался освободиться и не мог. Как бы я ни вырывался, тело меня не слушалось.

Шепард обняла его крепче и поцеловала в макушку, закрывая глаза и вдыхая родной запах.

— Это ужасно.

— Было жутко, — признался он, — мне пришлось смотреть, как убивали всех вокруг. Перемалывали в кашу прямо перед моими глазами. А потом я увидел тебя. — Он резко втянул воздух: — Тебя тоже захватили, и я рвался, пытался спасти тебя, но ничего не помогало… я смотрел, как тебя убили. — Он откинул голову на плечо Шепард, в его глазах плескались остатки пережитого ужаса. — Я не смог спасти тебя, Лола.

Голос предал его, и Джеймс отвернулся, стесняясь собственных эмоций. Шепард прижалась щекой к его голове и нежно водила вверх-вниз по его рукам, успокаивая легкими прикосновениями и тихими словами. Она говорила, что все нормально, это просто сон, она в полном порядке.

Простые слова, но они помогали.

— Иногда мне снится Лондон, — в какой-то момент призналась она. — Я бегу к лучу и вижу, как вас с Эш сбивает «Мако». Иногда я вовсе вас не нахожу, остаюсь на поле и брожу среди кусков тел вместо того, чтобы продолжить бежать. — Шепард содрогнулась и обняла Джеймса еще крепче, благодарная за тепло его тела. — Но когда я просыпаюсь, ты всегда рядом.

— Лола, — тихо прошептал он ей на ухо и подтянул к себе, устраивая их рядом.

Он поцеловал ее, и Шепард счастливо выдохнула от привычного жара, которым обдавали тело прикосновения Джеймса. Он углубил поцелуй и спустил руки ниже, стискивая ее крепче. Потом он посмотрел Шепард в глаза долгим взглядом и потянулся убрать прядь волос за ухо.

— Прости, что напугал тебя. Пытался спасти, а вместо этого чуть не ударил. — Он густо покраснел. — Вряд ли я прощу себе, если когда-нибудь причиню тебе вред.

Шепард закатила глаза и постучала его по носу, отодвигаясь.

— Просто радуйся, что я сдержала рефлексы и не вывихнула тебе плечо.

— Ну-у, Лола, — широко улыбнулся Джеймс и нехотя выпустил ее. — Плечо? Серьезно? Даже не коленом между ног? Болтать с тобой в постели одно удовольствие.

— Ах в постели? — Она снова посмотрела на него, борясь с улыбкой на последовавшее глупое подмигивание в свой адрес. — Пытаетесь соблазнить меня, мистер Вега?

Он откинулся обратно на кровать, тени окончательно ушли из его глаз. 

— Так точно, мэм.

Шепард сдалась и широко улыбнулась.

— Тебе просто повезло, что у меня слабость к мужчинам с татуировками, — сообщила она, поддевая майку и стаскивая ее через голову. — И к красивым солдатам Альянса с большими пушками.

— Поверь мне, Лола, я благодарю судьбу за везение каждый божий день. — Джеймс развел руки и подхватил Шепард, вернувшуюся в кровать. Напряжение спало, ночные кошмары оказались на время позабыты. Джеймс положил руки на ее талию, удерживая над собой, и окинул взглядом с головы до ног, игриво улыбаясь. — Может, мне стоит загладить вину за то, что так тебя напугал?

— Я не против, — радостно согласилась Шепард и потерлась о его щеку своей. — Я люблю тебя, Джеймс Вега.

— И тебя тоже люблю, Лола, — он развернулся и поймал ее губы нежным поцелуем. — Всегда любил.


End file.
